Wolfstar - Truth or Dare
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Écris du point de vue d'un personnage littéraire. Action ou vérité, il parait que les jeunes y jouent encore de nos jours. Allons, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?


**John Williams – A Window to The Past**

 **Nick Cave – O Children**

Le numéro 12 semblait ne pas exister, mais il était bien là, dissimulé au Square Grimmaurd à Londres. La rue était calme, les moldus faisaient leurs affaires alors que la nuit tombait. Au numéro 11, la télévision était allumée mais personne ne la regardait. Au numéro 13, appuyée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une jeune femme discutait avec sa petite amie de l'organisation de la soirée en fumant une cigarette. Aucun des deux numéros ne se doutait qu'au milieu, un sortilège de Fidelitas gardait secret l'existence du 12, ainsi que la vie entre ses murs.

La neige recouvrait déjà les trottoirs et une poignée d'enfants jouaient encore dans le parc, s'envoyant des boules de neige autour de la fontaine tant que leurs parents ne prenaient pas la peine de sortir de chez eux pour les obliger à rentrer, les débarrasser de leurs vêtements trempés et les envoyer sur le canapé avec un chocolat chaud. Les flocons tombaient lentement, valsaient dans les airs comme une danse féérique que Sirius Black observait en silence depuis le salon. Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, apportant un brin de chaleur à la pièce, mais c'était bien la seule où le froid n'arrivait pas à entrer, alors il restait là, assis dans un fauteuil qui avait appartenu à son père. A deux jours de Noël, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient chez eux à faire les préparatifs. Quelques rares courageux étaient en mission ou travaillaient encore avant que le jour J n'arrive. Harry et ses amis avaient choisi de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances pour profiter des festivités au château. Ce qui laissait l'ancien prisonnier seul dans la demeure familiale.

Il avait toujours détesté cet endroit, mais depuis qu'il servait de quartier général, il n'était plus autant dérangé de s'y trouver. Le portait de sa mère pouvait bien crier quand on faisait un peu trop de bruit dans le couloir, cela n'enlevait rien à la fierté qu'il éprouvait d'avoir pu participer à l'Ordre. C'était une revanche prise sur sa famille à ses yeux. Mais il était seul, et cette pensée ne suffisait pas à l'arracher à sa solitude. Il était seul, et inutile, consigné à résidence. Il aurait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs d'Animagus pour aller faire un tour en ville, observer les moldus et leurs traditions étranges, deviner lequel d'entre eux était un sorcier, passer devant une pâtisserie et peut-être dérober quelque chose pour son dîner, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Et à bien y repenser, il n'avait pas très faim.

Il se détourna du paysage. Il en avait assez vu des enfants. De toute manière, ils étaient plus calmes désormais et prenaient leur temps à construire un bonhomme de neige. Et vu la baisse de luminosité à l'extérieur, la fin de la journée allait bientôt les obliger à rentrer chez eux. Les réverbères venaient de s'allumer tout le long de la rue, prenant dans leur faisceau l'ombre des flocons. Il était un peu jaloux, à bien y réfléchir. En les regardant ainsi s'amuser, il se souvenait de ses hivers passés à Poudlard avec les Maraudeurs. Il se souvenait de James qui se vantait d'avoir fait trébucher Severus dans la neige sans que celui-ci ne se doute que le jeune Potter était derrière le mauvais coup. Il se souvenait de Peter qui l'avait provoqué en lui jetant une boule de neige au visage, engageant un combat acharné auquel même le loup-garou avait fini par participer, enfin, une fois qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver le moyen de le détourner de son devoir de préfet qui lui disait de leur reprocher leur attitude irresponsable. Ah, les années à Poudlard… Ces fameuses soirées de Réveillon à manger avec les professeurs dans la grande salle, puis à s'éclipser dans la salle commune, tous les quatre, parfois en compagnie de Lily Evans, pour déguster quelques chocolats et bonbons. Enfin, quand Lily montait se coucher et qu'ils étaient certains que personne d'autre que Rusard ne trainerait dans les couloirs, ils empruntaient leur passage secret habituel et se refugiait dans la cabane hurlante avec un pack de bièraubeurre, leurs baguettes et des anecdotes croustillantes. Le mieux était lorsqu'ils se lançaient des défis. La nuit finissait souvent dans de grands éclats de rire, et ils rentraient au château épuisés, rejoignant leur dortoir pour une dernière discussion avant que le sommeil ne les emporte. Et le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvaient tous autour du sapin avec Evans et ouvraient joyeusement leurs cadeaux. Vraiment, ces années n'avaient pas de prix. Sirius Black était bien un Gryffondor, et un Maraudeur. Et à regarder les gamins s'amuser, il se disait que lui aussi pouvait bien profiter un peu de l'ambiance de Noël. Il inspira profondément, et prit sa décision.

Sous sa forme d'Animagus, personne ne le remarquait. Certains moldus lui offraient même parfois un peu de nourriture. Bon, la plupart du temps il partait avec et le déposait un peu plus loin, parce que, il fallait s'en douter, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'un humain avalerait. Il passa une longue heure au-dehors, sous les lumières de la ville, ne s'aventurant que dans les rues qu'il savait le moins fréquentées. Il passa devant la boulangerie, devant un magasin de jouet, devant une chorale qui clamait des chants de Noël, puis devant un homme habillé d'un grand manteau rouge et blanc et d'une longue barbe, agitant une cloche comme s'il appelait quelqu'un. Patmol continua son chemin. Il parvint à chiper un sucre d'orge et un morceau de pain d'épice sans que personne ne le voie, puis il se dit qu'il était quand même l'heure de rentrer. Il trottina jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Le parc était paisible désormais. Plus personne ne s'aventurait dehors et la neige étouffait les bruits du voisinage. Dans cette ambiance calme, il passa la porte du numéro 12. Mais en voyant qu'un manteau était accroché dans le hall d'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'appréhension. Il reprit forme humain et remit les vêtements qu'il avait abandonné sur le côté. Ses cheveux étaient humides, mais avec le feu, ils sècheraient assez vite. Pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, il trouverait une excuse. Mais après un coup d'œil supplémentaire au manteau, il se détendit. Ça, c'était bien un manteau dont il avait l'habitude.

Il enfouit le sucre d'orge dans sa poche et passa la tête dans le salon. Remus Lupin était assis sur le canapé et le regardait d'un air soucieux. Sur la table, il avait déposé un pack de bièraubeurre. Sirius eut envie de le narguer sur sa nostalgie, mais celui-ci le prit de vitesse.

« Tu es sorti ? »

Black haussa les épaules et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre son fauteuil préféré.

« Il faut bien que je me dégourdisse les pattes. Et puis, comment résister à toute cette neige ?

\- Sirius… Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux. Dumbledore a pourtant…

\- Oh, au diable ! Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me faire un sermon ? Je suis enfermé ici depuis plus d'un mois sans avoir le droit de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! C'est Noël ! »

Son ami laissa échapper un soupir résigné. Il ne pourrait rien lui dire, le mal était fait. Et même s'il aurait dû le réprimander sur cette prise de risque, personne n'était au courant, et il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Evidemment qu'il ne devait plus en pouvoir d'être enfermé ici. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté non plus, il n'y avait qu'à regarder la tapisserie sur le mur. Comment pouvait-on supporter les regards d'une famille comme la sienne ? Sirius lorgna à nouveau sur le pack au milieu de la pièce et leva un sourcil en croisant le regard du Maraudeur.

« Alors comme ça on reprend les vieilles habitudes ?

\- Que veux-tu, c'est Noël, déclara Remus en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

\- Ah, je te retrouve bien là mon bon vieux Lunard. »

L'appelé esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Mais tu n'étais pas censé être en mission ? »

Sirius se permit d'attraper une des bouteilles en verre et de tapoter le bouchon en liège d'un coup de baguette pour qu'il saute et retombe impeccablement sur la table basse. Remus se servit à son tour.

« Si, mais j'ai bouclé l'affaire. J'ai fait mon rapport à Dumbledore dans l'après-midi. Alors comme j'ai du temps à perdre, je me suis dit que j'allais passer.

\- Du temps à perdre, hein ? Pour trinquer avec ton adorable Patmol ? »

Remus eut un sourire en coin et releva son regard sur lui.

« On n'a jamais passé un Noël l'un sans l'autre.

\- A part quand j'étais… commença-t-il d'un air sombre.

\- A Azkaban, je sais. Il n'empêche qu'à chaque fois qu'on a pu, depuis qu'on se connait, on a toujours passé Noël ensemble.

\- Avec James et Peter.

\- La plupart du temps. »

Intrigué, Black but quelques gorgées de sa boisson et interrogea l'homme.

« Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de la sixième année ? Peter était rentré chez lui parce que sa grand-mère était malade, et James avait enfin pu passer la soirée avec Lily. Exceptionnel d'ailleurs. L'année d'après on l'a passé tous les cinq si je me souviens bien. Enfin bref. Noël en sixième année, on s'est retrouvé juste tous les deux.

\- Maintenant que tu m'en parles… »

Sirius prit son air habituel de « je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu veux dire, mais tu sais très bien que si en réalité » et il croisa les jambes sur la table basse d'un air détendu.

« Autour d'un pack de bièraubeurre, au milieu de la cabane hurlante. James et Lily étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard si je me souviens bien.

\- C'est ça, confirma Remus. Il avait bien voulu nous laisser sa cape d'invisibilité. Et même avec cette foutue cape sur le dos on a failli se faire prendre par Rusard.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle me suit à la trace.

\- L'odeur caractéristique du chien. »

Sirius siffla entre ses dents à la réflexion, mais Remus l'ignora.

« Un bon souvenir.

\- Surtout quand je t'ai fait manger la neige quand on a dû rentrer. »

Lupin eut un rictus amusé et un sourire aux lèvres. Sirius l'observa du coin de l'œil en buvant quelques gorgées supplémentaires.

« Et que je t'ai embrassé. »

Il aurait juré voir Remus rougir à ses mots. Dans sa tête, il avait l'impression de se mettre à danser le twist à cause de la fierté. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin mais l'autre le coupa dans son élan.

« A cause de ce jeu auquel tu as voulu jouer. D'ailleurs, les jeunes jouent encore à action ou vérité de nos jours.

\- Oh, plus que tu ne le penses mon vieux. »

Face à lui, le Maraudeur resta pensif, mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette nuit-là. Il l'avait embrassé, alors qu'il avait délibérément évité au moment du jeu. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit sur un coup de tête, il voulait encore moins voulu qu'il croie qu'il y soit forcé. « Est-ce qu'il y a une personne que tu as envie d'embrasser à Poudlard ? » Remus avait rougi un peu dans la pénombre de la cabane hurlante. Sirius avait répondu par la positive et l'avait à peine regardé. Mais vu son habitude à collectionner les conquêtes, Lupin n'avait pas relevé. Puis, plus tard, il l'avait plaqué dans la neige, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et lui avait dit qu'il était le seul qu'il avait envie d'embrasser à Poudlard. Et sans attendre, il s'était exécuté. Ils se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps pour attendre davantage. Puis, dans la nuit, ils avaient rejoint le château, le souffle court, les joues rougies, ils avaient grimpé dans la salle commune, et une fois sûrs d'être seuls dans le dortoir, Remus l'avait rapproché de lui, tirant sur les pans de sa cape, et lui avait demander de l'embrasser, encore une fois. Sirius ne serait jamais capable d'oublier ça.

Patmol siffla le fonds de la bouteille et la posa dans un bruit sourd sur la table. Alerté, Lunard releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Sirius l'observa sur un air de défi.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça après toutes ces années ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Remus eut l'air de réfléchir un moment tandis qu'il buvait un peu de bièraubeurre.

« Vérité.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je-… »

Cette fois, c'était indéniable, il avait rougi. Sirius eut un sourire narquois sur le visage tandis que Remus perdait ses moyens.

« Je n'ai rien demandé !

\- Aucune règle. A toi. »

Il grommela faussement et siffla entre ses dents.

« Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Tu-… »

Sirius quitta son fauteuil, marcha sur la table basse en renversant la bouteille vide sur son passage, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son amant. Oui, après toutes ses années, il aimait bien trouver un faux prétexte pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Pas qu'il avait besoin d'une raison précise pour le faire, juste qu'il avait envie de se remémorer la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Car depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, c'était son premier Noël en tant qu'homme libre. Et il ne passerait cette soirée avec aucun autre.


End file.
